1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for realigning cylindrical members. More specifically this invention relates to a semi-automatic machine for removing axial bends and kinks from long slender shafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that long, slender, cylindrical members can be straightened by moving a force couple down the length of the shaft as it rotates. The magnitude of the force couple required to effect straightening varies with the stiffness of the shaft and the speed of shaft rotation. Therefore these techniques are employed primarily by skilled machinists or those knowledgeable in the field of metal working. This technique can be used for hollow or solid shafts. One application of long, straight, slender shafts is in the meat processing industry.
In the meat processing industry it has become common practice to process meat by the injection of curing fluids. A wide variety of meat cuts such as chicken, ham and beef are injected with these fluids to preserve the meat while also improving flavor and texture. In order to inject these fluids into the meat an array of long hollow shafts, or needles, which make up part of an injector machine, pierce the meat undergoing treatment and discharge the treating fluid as they pass through the meat.
Occasionally a needle will encounter an obstruction, such as bone or other relatively hard material, which bends the needle as it is pushed into the meat. Bends in the needles disrupt the pattern of the needle array. This results in an uneven distribution of the treating fluid. Such uneven or maldistribution can leave portions of the meat untreated. When the needles are bent too severely they interfere with the operation of the injector machine. Therefore it is important that misalignment of the needles be corrected.
Since these injection needles are relatively expensive, it is common practice to realign or straighten the needles whenever possible. Current practice for realigning the needles is to straighten them by hand using a vice and a pliers. This technique is time consuming and increases the cost of operating an injection machine.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple apparatus for straightening long slender shafts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for straightening long slender shafts that is easy to operate.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive apparatus for straightening injection needles.